El Distorto De Melodica
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Everclear series, Emily/JJ, Izzy/Tara,small mention of Jaden/OC An attack on the family changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Sorry for how short this is, its part of Everclear series again. It's really late sorry about that, hell of a week, all good, and to top it off found out I made the deans list for having a 3.5 or higher, the boost I've been needing lately came in a nice package the past few days with a nice bow on top too. Enjoy.

x-x-x

Izzy picked her phone up and dialed her mother, her heart racing. The phone rang and rang and Izzy began to pray that her mom would pick up.

"Prentiss."

"Mom! Someone's following me." Izzy said quickly and Emily jumped up.

"Emily? Are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Where are you Isabel?"

"I'm driving home."

"How are you sure?"

"I turned down the back roads, and did that stupid square you used to take with me when we wanted to finish listening to a song. Mom… I'm scared."

"Izzy, don't worry I want you to hang up the phone now and just pull up the drive way as far as you can ok? Breathe… I love you."

"I love you too mom." Izzy said and the line went dead.

x-x-x

"Jaden I want you to go upstairs and into Izzy's bedroom, if anything happens and someone you don't know gets in the house I want you to go out her window and run, run so fast and to Mrs. Stockton's house ok?"

"Ok mommy." Jaden said and ran upstairs.

"Call your uncles if you can!" She yelled after him.

"Emily what is going on?"

"Someone is following Izzy home."

"Oh god… Isn't Tara with her?" Emily nodded.

"I want you to cover me from the front door ok? Whatever happens don't let him in this house."

"I know." JJ said a tear falling from her eye.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "I love you." She said grabbing her gun and went out the back door, JJ watched as she jumped the fence into the Stockton's yard.

x-x-x

The man followed Izzy's car a few cars behind the girl, she had someone else in the car with her. This girl was always with Izzy, he knew she'd put up a fight, but his target was Izzy, no one else, and he wanted blood.


	2. Fly From the Inside by shinedown

Izzy looked at Tara, and smiled.

"We'll be ok, they have our backs I promise." Izzy said and Tara squeezed her hand.

"You're more nervous than me." Tara smiled and Izzy nodded. "I'm right by your side Isabel, nothing will happen." Tara said and felt her heart race as Izzy opened the door.

x-x-x

Emily watched from behind the fence as another car rolled up her driveway, her heart stopped when the man got out and grabbed Izzy.

x-x-x

"Hey!" Tara yelled as the man glared at her. He had a knife and she was unarmed, she wasn't dumb but she wasn't scared either.

"It's ok Tara…" Izzy said and she saw JJ standing by the front door she sighed.

"I just want her." The guy said.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, Steven." Izzy said.

"Shut up!" He yelled and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"How's Harmony? Still as bitchy as ever?"

"She's dead. Now shut up, I wont hurt her if you let me leave with her right now." He said, there was a click of a gun being cocked behind his head.

"I can't let you do that." Emily said and Steven looked at Emily. He looked at the gun, thanking the gods that his knife was in the hand closest to her. Keeping Izzy between him and JJ he swung the knife at Emily, catching her side digging in, he grabbed the gun from her hand.

"Emily!" JJ and Tara yelled, Izzy started to struggle but he tightened his grip on her. Tara moved to help Emily but was met with a gun to the face.

"Step back…" He ordered. Tara took a step back as Izzy started to cry.

"Mom… get up mom." She said and Tara had her eyes glued to Emily.

"Izzy, she's ok… she's looking at me." Tara smiled and got down on her knees. "I'm not leaving you Emily, I'm right here. JJ's right on the front porch still."

"Let her go Steven." JJ said and Steven shook his head.

"No she ruined my life."

"Steven I will kill you." JJ said, she hated this situation, she didn't have a shot, not without hurting Izzy at least.

"I'm not leaving here without her!" He yelled pointing the gun at Izzy's head, Izzy stopped breathing.

"Steven look at me, I'm a trained FBI agent, I have the best shot out of any man on my team, I will shoot you."

"Steven, if you won't listen to her listen to me. Emily is dying, you don't want her to die and have that on your head." Tara said watching Emily's eyes close as she kept bleeding. "I can promise you that a swarm of FBI agents will be here soon and they will kill you if you let her die." She looked up at him. "Let me help her!" She yelled and Steven nodded.

"Drag her away from me though." He said and Tara ran to Emily, she picked her up under her arms.

"I'm sorry this is gonna hurt." She said as she dragged her away, watching her wince.

"Steven… please let my daughter go." JJ pleaded with the man and he shook his head.

"Mom…" Izzy looked up at JJ. "Can I call Merlin…" She asked praying that she would understand. JJ smiled and nodded. She whistled, JJ kept her aim trained on Steven as she stepped to the side letting the three large dogs outside. Steven looked at them and Izzy heard him swallow. "Scared Steven? You want to know what they are capable of? I've seen them rip into a whole watermelon as puppies. I've seen them chew right through tires, on a car. They've also grown extremely protective over us; see how they spread out? How one is over by my mom and another by us, the last by my other mom? Just think of what they could do to you? I bet you'd be a nice snack." She grinned and watched as Nico and Ra readied to jump at the man. JJ took a breath and aimed at his shoulder, she wouldn't kill him if she didn't have to.

"No…" He said and pointed the gun back at JJ.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled and pushed against Steven both guns went off.

x-x-x

a/n: sorry for the slow updates, I've suddenly started doubting this set recently. Well to those stuck in snowmageddon or snowzillia or whatever you wanna call it, stay warm and safe, and to those who aren't stay warm and safe too.


	3. One Headlight by The Wallflowers

"Shit…" JJ said grabbing her arm she ran down the stairs to Izzy. "Are you ok?" Izzy nodded, and JJ ran to Emily and Tara.

"She's losing too much blood…" Tara said and JJ pushed her out of the way.

"Go to Iz, now." She said but Tara didn't move. "Tara! Now!" JJ yelled and Tara ran to Izzy pulling her into a hug.

"Mommy!" Jaden came running outside over to JJ and Emily.

"Jaden, honey I need you to go get Mr. Stockton, he's a doctor ok? Right now." She said and Jaden nodded running off.

"Izzy are you ok?" JJ yelled over her shoulder again keeping pressure on Emily's wound.

"She'll be ok."

"Tara, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She said as a car pulled up.

"Jesus what happened?" Morgan said as he got out of his car, Hotch, Rossi and Reid pulled up right behind him. They took in the scene in front of them, JJ kneeling over a bleeding Emily, Tara and Izzy huddled together, and Nico standing over a large unmoving male.

"Long story, but I could use some help." JJ said.

"Jennifer move, I got it." Mr. Stockton said pushing JJ out of the way. "I called 911 already Emily, I'll get you patched up in no time." He promised. "Jennifer you need to get your arm checked out too." He said and JJ was about to refuse.

"It's an order." Rossi said as Reid held Jaden, Izzy and Tara.

"They're in shock, they'll need to be seen too." Reid said and suddenly Tara started sobbing, Morgan caught her before she fell to the ground, taking her to the grass he helped her sit down. Izzy walked over to her and warped her arms around her.

"I got you." She whispered and Tara sobbed into her chest.

"Boys, get back inside." JJ told the dogs who all moved to sit around Izzy and Tara, none of them moved.

"Jennifer, I don't think they're going to listen." Hotch said as an ambulance pulled up.

"Hey Dr. Stockton, what do we have?" A young medic asked and he filled them in.

"We don't have room for all of them."

"I'll be going with Emily, JJ will be too, and the rest will be driven by these fine lads." He said and Hotch agreed. Reid took the dogs inside, while Rossi got Jaden in the car. They watched as the ambulance pulled away lights and sirens on.

"Hotch…" Morgan said getting everyone's attention turned on him, laying in the grass Izzy had started crying and they all noticed the amount of blood on her back.

"Izzy?" Hotch walked over to them. "Izzy look at me, you are in shock and you have a cut on your back… you are bleeding a lot." He said and Tara realized what was happening.

"Isabel… we need to get you to a hospital." Tara said and Izzy shook her head. Morgan growled and picked Izzy up.

"Get in the car or your aunt Pen is going to kill me!" He said and put her in the car by Jaden, Tara climbed in next to her. Morgan got in the front seat and headed toward the hospital, leaving the other three behind.

"You two go I'll stay here till the cops get here." Rossi said and Hotch shook his head.

"I can't go, you can. So go." Hotch said and the other two left. Hotch looked around the yard seeing blood marring the normally perfect view. "My god…" He said as a rookie cop pulled up.

"Sir, are you ok?" He asked and Hotch nodded, he started explaining what happened.

x-x-x

a/n: so just to clear up some confusion, I wasn't thinking of giving up the story I don't think I could do that, I just wasn't one hundred percent behind the last chapter, but thank you for the kind words telling me not to give up.


	4. New Low by Middle Class Rut

Two hours later Izzy was stitched up, as was JJ, Emily was still in surgery, Dr. Stockton being the main surgeon. JJ kept pacing the hall even though everyone told her it was a bad idea. She had stopped by to see Izzy a few times but she was too far in shock to even talk. As JJ passed by the vending machine again she slammed her fists into it, screaming. Tara heard and ran out of Izzy's room to where JJ was.

"JJ… You need to stop." She said grabbing JJ pulling her into the middle of the hall. "It's going to be ok." Tara said and held JJ, her arms wrapped around JJ pinning JJ's arms to her body. JJ started to scream at anything, before she started crying. Tara sighed and took her to a chair. "Jennifer… look at me." Tara waited till JJ's eyes met hers. "You did all you could to protect them, all you could, no one is dead, besides Steven." Tara said just as Dr. Stockton walked out.

"Jennifer, Tara." He said getting their attention. "I have news." He smiled. "Emily will be just fine, with the exception of having to stay still for a few weeks but you are all in the same boat so. I'm keeping her for a few days though just to make sure." He said and then added. "Also we are keeping Isabel too, until we know she is going to be ok." He smiled as JJ hugged him.

"I love you." She said crying and he nodded.

"I know." He looked at Tara. "You young lady saved Emily's life. If it helps at all I never really liked that shirt anyway, wasn't your style." He smiled and Tara chuckled. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Getting food, or trying." Tara said and he nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." He said taking JJ out of his arms. He left them there in the hallway as Garcia came back in.

"Was that the doctor?" She asked and JJ nodded.

"Emily's going to be just fine." She smiled and Garcia hugged her.

"I told you so!" Garcia said and JJ chuckled wiping a tear from her eye. "Now you dear, go to Izzy, you might be the only one that can get her to open up." Garcia said taking Tara's hand, Tara smiled and hugged Garcia. "You know you're part of this family right?"

"I know… but still."

"You saved one of us, you'll forever be one of us." Garcia said and Tara nodded. "This also means you can watch Alex again." She grinned. "Just no making out in front of her again." Garcia said and Tara blushed trying to find an escape. "Go kitten. I have JJ." Tara smiled and rushed toward Izzy's room. Seeing Izzy curled up in a ball she sighed, and got in the bed with her, pulling her close.

"Hey you." She whispered. "I love you, so much." She kissed the back of Izzy's head. Izzy turned to face Tara she tucked her head under the other girl's chin, sniffling.

"It scares me, that I could've lost you today." Tara said. "Seeing your mom fall like that, to see how vulnerable we all were at that moment, how that… man held our lives in the balance. It scares me that all I could do was pray that you'd be ok."

"You saved my mother, you didn't just pray Tara."

"It just doesn't feel right. We all played a part, the dogs even did." Tara said softly and Izzy chuckled.

"Honey," Izzy looked up at Tara. "If you honestly think any of us are doubting what you did to save my mom you are horribly wrong, without you she'd be gone. We didn't need another physical hero, we couldn't afford to have you fight, we needed you to be smart and help mom. You are their daughter now, and they would love you even if you had frozen on the spot, but you didn't, you jumped right in and saved my mom. You had a gun pointed right at you and didn't even blink. That makes you a hero Tara."

"I am no hero."

"What even makes a hero? Bravery, bettering lives, overcoming obstacles? You showed bravery, you bettered the lives of others, and you overcame a huge obstacle, how does that make you not a hero?" Izzy asked gazing into Tara's eyes. "You are a hero, even if you wanna be bullheaded and say your not, I don't know a better hero in my life. I want to get married…to you…" Izzy whispered leaving Tara speechless.

"I… what?"

"I want to be married, to you, like… soon. We'll be nineteen soon, and I know you're it for me. I get maybe I'm rushing things but.." Tara kissed Izzy.

"I get it, and we'll get rings the minute you're out of here."

"I just…"

"Hey, look at me Isabel, I love you, and I'm willing to marry you so don't try to convince me otherwise." Tara smiled and kissed Izzy again. "We're getting married."

x-x-x

a/n: Thank you for the reviews, and to the person that told me to throw in some heart to heart talks thank you, it helped me realize why I wasn't so happy with this set, I didn't hit on the emotional scale that I should. Thanks.


	5. Hurricane by 30 seconds to mars

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she saw JJ, her heart stopped and she fought against the restraints.

"Emily you need to stop!" JJ ordered and Emily felt a pain rip through her side, she cried out in pain. "Told you."

"JJ… where's Izzy?"

"She's ok, Steven's dead."

"Jaden?"

"He's ok too, so is Tara."

"Why am I restrained?"

"You moved too much, and ripped your stitches open, twice." JJ said moving her hand in a rhythmic pattern across her forehead. "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry."

"You died in the ambulance… You're never allowed to do that again." JJ growled and Emily nodded.

"It's ok."

"I watched you die… it's not ok."

"Jennifer, I'm here now." Emily smiled and JJ nodded. "You ok?"

"My arm's sore but I'll live." JJ said and kissed Emily. "I'm sorry for saying I hate you in the ambulance…"

"To tell you the truth, I never believed it for a second." Emily grimaced as she moved to sit up in bed, she looked to her daughter in the next room over, Tara had her arms wrapped tightly around Izzy, protective like. JJ was sitting next to her following her sight.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." JJ said tears streaming down her cheeks, overwhelmed, Emily leaned over and pulled JJ to her.

"Jennifer…" Emily said softly, JJ climbed in the bed next to Emily.

"I was so scared." JJ said as Emily wrapped her arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"You know all I could think of was I can't not be there for them…. For you. How I know how it felt to not have a mom around. I know how horrible it was for you to watch me lay there bleeding out on our driveway. I knew I couldn't just give up, and Tara she was so scared but took control so well she had to stand up to a guy that pointed a gun in her face." Emily said running her fingers through JJ's hair. "I couldn't let her not know how she is loved and is truly part of our family."

"Emily, I will kill you myself if you ever give up on living." JJ said seriously and Emily chuckled.

"I also knew you'd say that to me so I refused to leave."

"Just so you know I'm very angry with you."

"I knew."

"You could've trusted me to go with you."

"I needed you right where you were, I knew if I failed, like I did, I needed you to protect our home, our son, and our daughters. I wish you knew at the time that it wasn't a trust issue, it was a I'm an unnecessary pawn while you were the queen protecting our king."

"Shut up." JJ said and kissed Emily.

"Ok." Emily grinned as JJ smirked and kissed her again.

"You gotta make everything about chess?" JJ asked putting her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Only because you love seeing my geeky side." Emily smirked. "Now when do I get out of here?"

"A few days."

"It's just stitches!"

"Oh you want to bet? He nearly disemboweled you." JJ huffed and Emily's eyes widened.

"It's back in there right… right?"

"Yes."

"No Doctor Jekyll shit?"

"Emily, Mr. Stockton did your surgery do you think he'd do that to you?"

"I guess not." Emily sighed relaxing, she closed her eyes.

"Before you fall back asleep…"

"Oh that's not a good tone of voice."

"Izzy asked Tara to marry her."

"I must have blacked out, did you just say, our daughter is engaged?"

"I did."

"Move!" Emily said and tried to sit up forgetting her soft restraints.

"Emily sit down!" JJ said pushing on her shoulders.

"Get our daughter right now!" Emily yelled and she heard Morgan's chuckle. "Ass hole!" She screamed at him and he started laughing harder. JJ rolled her eyes and got up, smacking Morgan on her way to get Izzy.

"Hey mom." Izzy smiled as JJ walked in.

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Oh god…"

"I think both of you." JJ said and Tara smirked, taking Izzy's hand they walked to Emily's room.

"You'll live, she already threw things." Morgan said outside her room and Izzy shook.

"Thanks so much Morgan." Tara said and glared at him. Tara dragged Izzy into the room.

"Izzy…"

"Mom, thank god you're ok." Izzy said hugging Emily as soon as she saw her, she started crying again. "I was so scared."

"You did so well honey." Emily hugged Izzy back, crying. "You're engaged…"

"I know… I know!" Izzy smiled. "I love her, mom… I don't want anything else."

"I, you both have to promise to finish school, no living off your grandma's money, and no kids till later, and take care of each other." Emily smiled and Tara nodded.

"I promise." Tara said.

"And you, thank you for saving me." Emily looked at Tara, she realized she'd have to talk to the young woman at a later time when they were alone, Tara nearly saw her die.


	6. Adam Raised a Cain by Bruce Springsteen

"Emily, I can't permit you to do that." Morgan could be heard through the door as Emily growled and tried to get up the stairs to her house.

"Emily, stop." JJ said opening the door. She looked down at her wife and rolled her eyes, Morgan helped Emily up the stair. Soon enough Emily had her arms around JJ thankful to be home. JJ was avoiding Emily's side where her stitches were. Morgan grabbed Emily's bag and took it in for her. JJ kissed Emily before stepping back a little.

"You have been missed Em." She smiled and Emily nodded.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled as she ran toward Emily and wrapped her in a hug. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Izzy, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you," She whispered just holding Izzy, she still felt like she nearly lost her daughter a few days ago and it still scared her beyond belief. She looked up to see Tara and JJ leaning against opposite sides of the doorframe, she smiled up at them, and finally understood what everyone meant when they said Tara looked more like her child than Izzy. Izzy stepped back and nudged Tara forward, when Tara stood in front of Emily, Emily sized her up and nodded before hugging her.

"You… Thank you so much." Emily said biting her lip, Tara gave her signature lopsided smirk and Emily rolled her eyes, hugging her again.

"Well I couldn't just let my mom die now could I?" She said and Emily chuckled.

"Guess not. You are alright, right?"

"Besides you scaring the hell out of me, yeah I'm fine. You on the other hand, are you good? I mean what I did was crude they took care of you right? I could reign hell down on them."

"Tara, I'm fine, I swear." Emily said and Tara nodded, she helped Emily in the house before Emily pushed her away and gave her the best 'I can take care of myself' look she could muster up. JJ smiled and pulled Emily away from the two teenagers.

"You my dear are going to go sit on the couch and relax, while I go and finish dinner."

"Why can't you just make them do it and let me be with my wife?"

"Because we're still their parents." JJ smiled and kissed Emily, she nuzzled her head against Emily's neck. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that ever again Emily Elizabeth, if you thought your mother was bad when she's mad, you've never seen me mad." JJ said and Emily knew she was crying.

"Hey, look up at me… please" She asked and JJ's bright blue eyes looked up at her. "I don't plan on leaving you, ever."

x-x-x

Emily growled at the jar of pickles she couldn't get open as Tara walked around the corner.

"Well if I knew you felt that strongly about me…" Tara joked and Emily looked up at her pathetically. "Alright, I'll get it." Tara said taking the jar.

"I hate being weak."

"You are not weak, just hurt."

"I'm fucking weak."

"Shut up and take your damn jar," Tara smirked handing the jar back. "Emily if you think you being hurt is the same as being weak you need a good talking to."

"Yeah?" Emily said looking up at her. "I know if I wasn't sleeping I'd like to talk to someone too."

"Yeah, I guess someone would."

"Tara…"

"This isn't going to be turned on me." Tara snapped.

"It was always about you." Emily said. "You aren't sleeping."

"I'm fine."

"Your further from fine than I've ever seen."

"What am I suppose to say? That I'm having a hard time sleeping because I'm nervous about a guy coming and hurting my girlfriend and my family?"

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"Tara relax," Emily said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not here to make things worse."

"Why can't you just let it alone then?"

"Because you're my child now, and I want to make sure nothing is wrong with my child."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"When your not sleeping something is wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Because my daughter loves you, my wife loves you, my son loves you, I love you." Emily said pulling Tara to her. "You are my family and maybe you didn't realize before today but families love the people in the family, they care. This is me caring."

"Just… stop." Tara said.

"No."

"Please."

"Tara." Emily made Tara look up at her, and grabbed her hand, she placed it over her heart. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and you haven't slept since that day, Steven will never hurt us again, I am here, our family is ok. I get that you come from a fucked up family, I did too, I get that it's hard to understand how we can love you, but one day you'll realize why we love you."

"I'm…"

"If you say aren't worth it I'm going to remind you that you saved my daughter from herself, you saved me, you are amazing. Even if you were just another person you'd still be amazing, maybe you've never heard it before but that was before, so now you know it."

"Why can't my mom see that?" Tara sniffled.

"Because she's blind honey." Emily said hugging Tara. "She's so wrong about you Tara, so wrong. It'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"It will, because I know you'll take care of my baby, you'll do just fine. It's why I didn't hound you when you and Isabell got engaged, it's why no one did or will."


	7. if its love by train

A/n: So my nice buffer I had between written chapters and posted is officially gone so you might have to be willing to wait for the next chapter, sorry. oh and as brought up by tazlvr2001 yes Steven in from an earlier story called Sunflowers, Izzy slept with his girlfriend, Harmony.

x-x-x

Emily woke up early the next morning rolling out of bed she headed downstairs and started a pot of coffee. Looking down at Ra she smiled and scratched his ears.

"Come on boy, let's go get the paper and start looking for houses ok?" The dog followed her out the door and down to the street to get the paper.

"Hey Emily, you're up early." Doctor Stockton was outside by his own mailbox.

"Hey." Emily walked over to him. "I never got to thank you…"

"Don't because I don't need it." He smiled, "How's your side doing?"

"Great."

"And Isabel?"

"She's engaged."

"Ah, to Tara?"

"Of course."

"They'll do good together."

"They will."

"Oh and hey, there is a nice place for sale on the other side of town."

"Yeah?"

"I'll take you and Jenn out there later." He said looking down at Ra he pushed the dogs fur out of his eyes, "I'll come round later"

"Alright, say noon?"

"Alright." He agreed and walked back to his house. Emily went back inside to find Tara pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Emily said taking the cup from Tara who huffed and got another mug.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"As much as one can with a puppy in the room."

"Raiden keep you up all night?" Emily smirked.

"Not just up! He kicked me out of bed at three in the morning."

"So why you up so early?" Emily asked.

"Again, try sleeping with a puppy."

"Yeah, just wait, it gets harder." Emily smiled walking back upstairs. "I don't know about you but if I were you, I'd get a shower before everyone else woke." Tara thought about it for a moment before chuckling and following Emily upstairs. She stuck her head back in the room she shared with Izzy to see she was slowly starting to wake up, she was clutching Tara's pillow to her chest. Shutting the door till it clicked Tara turned around to come face to face with Emily, who was holding up a towel.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well JJ has this thing with keeping the good towels away from Izzy and Jaden."

"Emily… just Thanks." Tara smiled and Emily chuckled knowing what the girl meant and walked away. Tara walked down the hall to the shared bathroom, it was decorated like you were under the water of the ocean, fish all over. At first it creped Tara out but slowly she got use to it, besides the fact that she still thought the fish were staring at her naked. The thing she loved about living here was that Emily and JJ believed in having a radio in the bathrooms, it was nothing fancy but it was music and Tara was in heaven. Even back with her parents she would sneak her radio in the bathroom for showers, she just couldn't give up the chance to 'explore' the acoustics of the small room. Turning the shower on she grabbed her bag of toiletries from under the sink and smiled, Jaden loved putting hotel bars of soap in her bag as a joke, and laying on the top of all her things was a bar with a big heart on it. Turning the radio on she flipped to her channel, threw the towel over the bar, before stripping down and got in the hot water. Another thing Tara loved about showers was how solitary it was, she went from nearly always being alone at her house to never being alone here. It wasn't that she didn't love her new family, it just sometimes she needed a moment to catch her breath, to realize that she's still there, living. The downside to this was normally she ended up thinking about her mom again, and even though it had been months already, she still couldn't control the sadness that over took her when she thought about her mom. Slowly tears started falling down her cheeks, and the tears turned to sobs, between her crying, the water, and the radio she didn't hear the door open and close, nor did she hear the movement of someone else in the room. She only realized someone was with her when arms snaked around her.

"It's ok." Izzy whispered to her kissing her shoulder, this made Tara cry harder.

x-x-x

Emily crawled back in bed next to JJ, she kissed her temple before wrapping her arms around her and closing her eyes.

"Izzy's in the shower with Tara." JJ whispered.

"I know." Emily said just as softly back.

"Tara's still not adjusted well."

"I know." Emily kissed JJ again. "She'll be ok, she's got us after all."

"Do you think Izzy can handle it?"

"Jennifer, she's an adult now, I have to trust that we raised her well enough to know how to handle this." Emily said as JJ rolled over to look at her.

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Don't be so sure." JJ smiled kissing her.

"Doc wanted us to join him today, he wanted to show us a house on the other side of town."

"Why?"

"To buy."

"Are we really going to move?"

"I think we should, I know neither of us are sleeping well anymore here, and I'm guessing Jaden and Izzy aren't either, and I know for a fact Tara isn't. Besides all that I can't pull up our driveway anymore with out my heart skipping a beat, and we could use extra room."

"I guess you're right."

"Two for two so far." Emily smirked and JJ rolled her eyes.

"What time does he want to go?"

"Noon, I figured since the girls were just going to lay around all day anyway it was a good enough time to go."

"Oh no, they are going with us."

"What?"

"All of them, they are going to be part of this Em. It's their house too." JJ said and Emily nodded.

"Ok, I agree."

"Good." JJ smiled and rolled out of Emily's arms, "We should get ready then, we still have to feed them." She kissed Emily before walking out of the room, Nico and Ra following close behind her.

x-x-x

Izzy sat with her arms wound tightly around Tara kissing her shoulder every few minutes, it was far from the first time she had found her a wreck in the shower, it seemed to be her favorite spot to fall apart.

"Tara," Izzy said softly and Tara slowly looked at her. "let's get you washed up and out before the water runs cold." She said and Tara agreed, standing up she helped Tara up.

"I'm sorry." Tara said facing Izzy, who smiled wiping Tara's tears away.

"Don't be." Izzy kissed Tara softly. "You were there for me, you'll be there for me, I'll be there for you, ok?" She said and Tara nodded. "We're a team, we've got to help one another. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're good to look at." She smiled and Tara gave a half smile. Izzy smiled wider and kissed Tara again.

"I love you." Tara said softly, her forehead resting against Izzy's.

"I know you do. It's why I chose you to be mine." Izzy smiled.

x-x-x

JJ looked up to see Tara and Izzy walking down the stairs both looking exhausted, they sat down at the table looking up at her.

"Well good morning." She smiled.

"Yeah." Tara muttered resting her head on her arms on the table, Izzy put her head on Tara's shoulder, sighing.

"Gezz did you not sleep at all?"

"An hour maybe?" Tara said and JJ smiled.

"Well that's ok, we're not doing much today, just going to a house in town."

"Why?"

"We're looking to move."

"What?" Izzy's head shot up. "Why?"

"Well, why didn't you sleep last night?"

"Raiden."

"Truth."

"If one of us isn't have a nightmare the other is." Tara mumbled and JJ nodded.

"Same with your mother and I."

"You and mom are having nightmares?"

"We're not above them honey." JJ smiled. "Anyway, our family is growing we should get more space."

"Growing?"

"Tara, and the boys."

"Oh gezz. Thank god." Izzy said putting her head back down.

"This brings up another point. We would like for you both to have your own rooms, we're not saying you can't share a room, but we are saying that you both need space."

"What?" Tara looked up confused.

"We haven't really figured out the details, but we want there to be at least two rooms, Emily's convinced it should be three, one for Izzy, one for you, and one for both of you."

"Two should be fine." Tara said. "If we fight or need space I'll use the spare room."

"We're also looking into larger lots."

"For the boys?"

"Not just them, but yes mainly."

"You know… we could use a pool table." Izzy said looking at JJ.

"Now you're pushing it." JJ smirked.


	8. Jungleland by bruce springsteen

Emily picked Jaden up from his bed, she carried him downstairs and put him on the couch only to turn back around to see everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"Why'd you even get him?"

"Cause it's… I don't know."

"It's only 8, he could've slept longer."

"Oh… eight really?"

"I got up at 6." JJ said.

"Gezz."

"Five, and you were already up." Tara said and Emily started wondering when she actually got up.

"Did you even sleep?"

"I have no idea." Emily said sitting next to the girls.

"Maybe this move is a good idea." Izzy said and the three others nodded. "Maybe we have too much history here."

"Too much bad history." Tara added.

"Yeah, I mean the good is great, the bad well… the bad is just bad."

"Yeah." Emily nodded, sighing, everyone stayed quiet while they thought of the past few weeks. Before long Tara stood up and walked out, Izzy was about to follow but Emily stopped her.

"Let it go, she needs time." Emily said as the front door closed. Izzy fell into the chair next to her mom.

"You better be right."

x-x-x

Tara took a deep breath of fresh air before calling Mark.

"Who the hell is calling me this fucking early?" He snapped and Tara choked on her words.

"Mark, I just need to…" She said but he cut her off.

"Come on over, the doors always open." He said and Tara could tell he was getting up.

"Ok." She whispered and walked over to her car in the drive, getting in she closed her eyes before turning it on and pulling out. She started shaking as memories flooded her, she was only pulled out of it by her phone going off.

"So I'm just going to sit on the other line while you drive here, so just put your phone on speaker and I don't care talk don't talk."

"I can't take it anymore." She said her thoughts slipping back to the memories.

"Tara, love, I know it's really hard but you are so much better than this. They hate you and you left because you had someone that loves you." He tried to reason.

"You only called to make sure I didn't run my car into a tree."

"Or pole. I know, but you know I was there the day you nearly did, I was there when Carson's constant hounding finally broke you, I was right in the passenger seat when you nearly took both our lives. As much as I love myself, I love you so much more and you are my little sister, my family. I know that Trace being over seas is hard, and your mom being a bitch is really hard, and that you're not sleeping because you close your eyes and see Emily dying in your arms, but Tara what I don't know is why you care about all this. Trace will come home, your mother is so not worth it and Emily is alive."

"I just do ok?" She yelled, and Mark sighed.

"Don't get mad at me ok? When you're mad you tend to not think rationally. Just I know Trace is in danger all the time, and it's your mom, and well your mom, just…"

"Mark what if Emily had died at my hands? Would Izzy even be able to look at me?"

"Oh Tara." Mark said sighing. "Of course she would, she loves you and you tried to save her."

"Why did he have to hurt them? Why? It's so not fair." Tara started yelling again. "They are such kind people."

"Tara, he was crazy, we know this."

"Mark it's not the point." She sighed pulling up his driveway.

"So what is the point?" He asked opening her door, but instead of answering she hugged him, he welcomes it.

x-x-x

"Mom… she's still not back." Izzy stated as she walked into the living room, Jaden was curled up still but he was awake this time, just barely.

"I know," Emily said running her hands through Jaden's hair. "Don't worry, she will be."

"We have to leave soon… she's suppose to be here."

"She will be." Emily said confidently, Izzy rolled her eyes and walked back up to her and Tara's room. Even though they had given Tara the spare room she still spent every night with Izzy, mainly because she wanted to but the fact they never got another bed might have helped.

x-x-x

Mark leaned over and grabbed the cup Tara was drinking coke from.

"Come on, we got through all the issues, it's time to take you home." He said.

"Did you ever want to know why I nearly hit that tree?"

"Tara." Mark sighed. "I will always want to know, but you don't need to tell me, as a matter of fact I'd prefer it if you didn't inform me right now."

"It wasn't even Carson." Tara was leaning back so far in the chair that Mark was afraid of her falling on her ass. "It was everything, growing up with so much turmoil, my parents never being there, never caring. You know I spent more Christmases and Easters at your house than at mine?" Mark nodded. "That my so called mother always promised to call on my birthday but I didn't even get a card let alone a call. That day I just got sick of not having a family that loves me, I still don't."

"You do, and you being here is probably making them very worried, very upset, they don't know where you are, they don't know why your upset, they are worried for their daughter." Mark said making Tara look at him. "Let's get you home ok?" She nodded and hugged him.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I was always smart." He smirked.

x-x-x

Izzy was sitting on the front porch rolling her phone back and forth in her hands when she saw Tara's car pull back up the driveway. Standing up she went over to greet her, Tara quickly turned off the car and got out, wrapping Izzy in a huge hug.

"I love you so much." Tara said kissing the top of Izzy's head, Izzy chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tara resting her head against her shoulder.

"I know, and I love you too." Izzy said, looking up she saw Mark leaning against his car at the street, a smile on his face, she smiled and waved to him, he waved back before getting back in his car and leaving, Izzy was glad he was there for Tara, after all he's like her big brother.


	9. All you Need is Love by the Beatles

Tara looked at the door and sighed she knocked and waited. Today was already rough it was a main reason why she was sitting here now staring at her old front door, waiting for it to be worse than it was.

"Tara?" The maid was shocked to see the young girl sitting outside but happy at the same time, she practically raised the child herself and thought that Tara's parents turning their backs on their daughter was worse than the reason for them doing so.

"Hey Maria, is… are they home?"

"Yeah, come on in honey." She smiled and let Tara in. "I'll get them."

"This is gonna be one of those out back conversations." Tara said and Maria nodded, anytime a stressful topic came up they could be found outside on the back deck so they could smoke, her mother was after all a horrible chain smoker behind closed doors.

"I'll meet you out there." She said before walking away, Tara went through the house to the back door, stepping out on the deck she immdeatly went to cabinet with the ciggerets and pulled out a carton, lighting one for herself.

"Well I can see this isn't going to end well already, you never smoke." Eve said glaring at her daughter.

"Just light up and sit down." Tara growled, her father was already smoking a cigar. Eve did just that, lighting her ciggerate and sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you should hear it from me instead of someone else."

"What do we need to hear?"

"I'm getting married." Tara said waiting for a moment, she could see how proud Maria was, her mother had a mask on. "To Izzy."

"No you are not." Eve yelled slaming her fist down on the table.

"Mother when will you learn? I am not leaving her, this isn't a stage. I love her, and I will be marrying her."

"Get out."

"I was already leaveing." Tara said then looked at Maria. "You'll be there right?"

"Yes," Maria smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tara smiled and walked out, getting back in the car she turned to Mark.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, perfect actually."

"That's why you have a smoke?"

"Never took a drag." She said and he smiled, plucking it from her hand he tossed it out the window.

"Good."


	10. If today was your last day by nickelback

The family followed the Doctor and his wife out to the house, which was on the other side of town. The car was silent as they drove, Izzy worrying about Tara, Emily worrying about both of them, JJ worrying about Emily and Jaden worrying if he was going to have enough space in his new room for his bed. When they pulled up Emily grinned, the house was beautiful, it was similar to the one they had right now, had the same pale yellow paint, one of the major differences was that it had a wrap around porch. They got out of the car and walked over to the others.

"Here's the keys, go on ahead and look around." Doc said walking away. Emily looked down at the keys and smiled taking JJ's hand they led the way to the house. She opened the door and walked in, the front entrance had hardwood flooring, a deep cherry the light walls helped brighten the room, when everyone was inside she shut the door.

"This is…" JJ said trailing off.

"Perfect." Izzy said smiling. The living room was large and comfortable, it had a large fireplace, high ceiling and large windows. Jaden pulled at Emily's hand.

"I want to go up and find a room." He said and she smiled nodding, he took off up the stairs. He ran and opened all the doors looking at each room, most the rooms were done extremely girly and it made him turn his nose up to them. Then he came about a room with a view of the backyard, and a bay window he smiled and ran back down stairs.

"I found my room." He grinned as he found his mothers in the kitchen, Emily had JJ back against the island kissing her.

"Oh?" JJ asked smiling at her son.

"Yeah, it's got this huge window and I can watch the boys from it." He was extremely excited. Emily stepped back from JJ taking her hand they followed the boy upstairs. When he got to the room they smiled, it was a perfect room for him to grow up in, they would have to change the paint considering it was a very bright pink, but they knew that things like that would pop up.

"Its perfect Jaden." Emily grinned picking him up. They walked across the hall to the other rooms, the master suite was nice, roomy with a walk in closet. Emily was more interested in the spare rooms, she wanted to make certain Tara and Izzy each had their own space away from one another just incase. Walking into the rooms she was happy, two smaller ones shared adjoining walls with a much larger middle room, this even left a fourth room on the other side of a bathroom.

"It's just perfect." Emily said wrapping her arm around JJ's waist. Opening the door to the basement they were mildly surprised to find it finished, walking down the stairs they found Tara and Izzy laying in the middle of the room, Tara's head resting on Izzy's stomach.

"Um?" JJ said and the two girls looked at her.

"They mapped out the stars." Tara smiled and the three others looked up to see plastic glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling, they indeed have mapped out the stars, black marker connected the ones in constellations. Emily grinned, she was convinced to buy the house.

"The porch is connected to the back deck." Izzy grinned from ear to ear.

"What do you guys think?"

"New paint here and there and it'll be just like home." Izzy said and everyone nodded.

"So… welcome home?" Emily asked again.

"Yes." Everyone chimed in this time, making Emily grin, she was extremely happy.


	11. Sweet Thing by Keith Urban

Within days the papers were signed and they we're packing to move. Morgan grumbled as he walked in grabbing another box.

"Couldn't you have decided this when Tara moved a while ago?"

"Sorry Derek." Emily smiled and picked up another box.

"Just no moving anytime soon ok?"

"I can promise you that." Emily chuckled.

"Where are you kids anyway?"

"Picking Jaden up from soccer practice."

"Or in other words we won't see them tonight."

"Yup, where's Pen?"

"She's taking Alex to get new outfits."

"Oh that's never good." Emily chuckled and Morgan shook his head back and forth.

"Hey Emily!" Mark yelled across the yard walking up Gin walking behind him.

"Hey Mark."

"Where do you want us? We're here to help." He smiled and Emily grinned.

"Grab a box and onto the truck."

"Deal." Mark smiled and picked up a box, Gin doing the same. Soon all the boxes were loaded and Hotch and Rossi pulled up in the other truck.

"Hey that was fast." Emily said.

"Well JJ had a great plan." Rossi chuckled and Emily started fearing this 'plan'.

"Don't worry it's all good." Hailey said smacking Rossi's arm. "She just was really quick to know where things went, and recruited the neighbor boys to help."

"The boys who couldn't stop eyeing your wife by the way." Rossi said.

"But who scared them off?" Hailey asked and Rossi chuckled.

"You have really good neighbors." He grinned and Emily laughed.

"Well we're ready to take the other truck over and the kids are meeting us there so we're good." Emily said as she shut the back of the truck. Everyone piled backing into cars and followed to the house.

"Hey mom." Izzy said as Emily got out of the truck.

"Hey Iz, everything running smoothly here?"

"Sure is, only thing is we can't figure out where you wanted the old desk?"

"Oh Tara's room works, we ordered new ones for the office."

"Ok, Morgan you got that?"

"Ok Izzy." Morgan said as Dave and him took the desk up to Tara's room.

"That all?"

"Well all you guys have are living room stuff so we're good, oh and marked boxes." Izzy smiled grabbing a box and took it into the house. Emily looked around and smiled, they did it again, made a great choice in a new home.


	12. Count on Me by Bruno Mars

Izzy looked up as her door opened, Tara and her agreed if they were in their respective rooms neither would bother the other. Mainly because they couldn't get through their school work while in the same room but also because the idea of space emily kept bringing up was indeed needed. She smiled when Jaden walked in.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Izzy." Jaden said sitting on her bed, Izzy turned around in her chair to face him.

"What ups?"

"Can I invite someone to the wedding?" He asked and Izzy smiled.

"Who were you thinking Jay?"

"Lydia…"

"Do mind me asking who she is?"

"She's the prettiest girl in my grade." Jaden blushed and Izzy went over to him wrapping an arm around him.

"Why don't you and I go to her house later this week and talk to her parents about it ok? Then invite the whole family to the wedding if they are ok with that."

"Really?" Jaden asked looking up at Izzy.

"Yes Jaden really."

"Thanks Izzy!" Jaden grinned hugging his sister around her neck before running out of the room. Izzy watched him and chuckled, she stood to go back to her homework when she heard someone clear their throat, she looked back at the door.

"Hey." Tara smiled.

"Hi." Izzy grinned. "Come on in, I'll save my work." Izzy finished her thought on the computer and shut it down as Tara walked in laying down on the bed, she scooted over when Izzy laid down next to her.

"It's so weird." Tara said smiling at the ceiling.

"What is?" Izzy asked running her hands through Tara's hair, she was finally growing it back out for the wedding, though Izzy liked it short.

"Having different rooms, I mean look at our room, it's like empty, void of life, then your room its really… It's so you, the colors light blues and greens, the desk, just everything, and mine the darker colors and music posters all over, it's just."

"Weird." Izzy smiled kissing Tara. "Maybe we should fix our room."

"How?"

"Well it is white." Izzy chuckled.

"What colors are you thinking?"

"What about a light green?"

"How about like bluegreen?"

"Maybe we should get samples." Izzy said nuzzling Tara's side.

"Have you thought about where to have the wedding?"

"I keep thinking of places and saying no to them later."

"What do you think about Elizabeth's?" Tara suggested.

"It's a lot of space, how many people are you thinking?"

"Fifty to less than a hundred."

"I'm not sure." Izzy said leaving them in a silence for awhile.

"What about the lake house?"

"Think it's large enough?" Izzy asked.

"Well there are a few hotels in town and the back and side yard are perfect size, I don't see a problem with it if they say yes." Tara said Izzy still running her hands through her hair idly.

"We'll call later." Izzy said putting her head down on Tara's shoulder. "When do you think mom will be home?"

"Soon I hope, this is the longest any of us have gone without them." Tara said. "Speaking of which, we should feed Jaden soon."

"Garcia is coming over with dinner in a bit. I hope they're ok." Izzy said and Tara kissed her.

"They are."

x-x-x

"What do you mean we've got more than a pair working together."

"Why do you think another woman died?" Emily snapped back at the police officer that was screaming at her. "What you think its just coincidence?"

"I think it's kind of fishy, maybe you guys just want to get paid more." The man yelled and this infuriated Emily more.

"Money? You think we want the money? I have a damn family at home that I haven't seen in two damn weeks! So shove your views up your god damn ass before I do it for you." Emily threatened and pushed the man away before retreating to the car where JJ was waiting.

"Are we done for tonight?" Emily asked her head tilted back against the headrest.

"Yeah, wanna go to the hotel and sleep?"

"Wanna go to the hotel and skype call our kids?" Emily countered and JJ smiled nodding.

"A much better plan." They drove back to the hotel neither speaking just listening to the radio, their hands intertwined between them. When they got back in the room Emily grabbed the laptop immediately and started to call the kids, they had set up a laptop and webcam that stayed connected to the TV at all times so they could talk while away.

"Hey mom." Izzy smiled at Emily, "Great timing aunt Pen just got here with dinner."

"Good," She smiled seeing her daughter, JJ crawled across the bed to sit behind Emily.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hi guys," Pen showed up on the couch Jaden and Tara falling in behind her, Izzy pulled Jaden into her lap as Tara sat next to her.

"Hey." Emily smiled at her kids and Garcia, Alex walked over to them.

"Hey mom, when are you gonna be home?" Jaden asked and Emily sighed.

"I wish I knew bud."

"You'll be home for my show right?" Jaden asked worried, he had a science fair in three days he was very excited about.

"We can't make promises buddy." JJ sighed a tear falling down her face, days like today she wondered why she was working and not at home with her kids. When her phone rang she growled and rolled away from Emily.

"Jareau." She snapped.

"JJ, they got him… and six more bodies." Morgan said before hanging up and JJ put her head in her hands.

"Emily, we're going home."

"Hear that? We'll be home soon guys!" Emily grinned turning the laptop off. "Jennifer what's wrong?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around JJ pulling her light frame to her.

"Six more women were found."

"God…" Emily kissed JJ's shoulder, "This is not your fault Jenn, none of it." Not even a minute later both their phones were ringing again.

"Hey Morgan." Emily said.

"We have a problem." He said before starting to tell her about how the latest unsub said they didn't have them all and after a check of credit they believed him. Getting back in the car to head back to the stations Emily and JJ bounced ideas off one another.

"What about the rental place?"

"We checked it, nothing."

"No I mean just the lot, they own it."

"We stilled checked the lot."

"What about under it?" Emily looked at JJ and smiled.

"My god I knew there was a reason we kept you around." Emily turned the car around calling Hotch. "We need a team to the rental place now."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Hotch said hanging up. "Morgan and I will go to the rental place, Rossi you and Reid crack these guys."

"Hurry Hotch we only have a few hours left." Rossi reminded him and Hotch nodded.

x-x-x

"Why did I say yard?" JJ groaned covered in mud, walking the yard driving the pole she carried into the dirt in the grid pattern they were taught.

"Because you're smart." They had been outside for an hour the lights had just been set up and turned on to help.

"Emily… I hit something." JJ said and Emily came over they started the smaller grid patterned, soon they had a two square foot area cleared and other joined.

"Dear god." JJ said looking at the ten square foot area they had found.

"Morgan grab a shovel." Hotch said getting one himself, other officers joined in. :ess that a half hour later they were staring at the same area but instead of grass it was cement. Emily looked at Morgan smiling.

"Want a pick ax?" She grinned and he threw a clump of grass at her.

"Hotch cant we just rent a tractor or something?" Morgan whined and Hotch shook his head.

"No time."

"Good thing its just four inches deep." A tech walked over and handed all of them pick axes. "Everyone helps." He told Emily.

"Then hand one to the blonde." Emily said looking at JJ.

"I traded him, I get to set up food and drinks while he digs."

"So not fair."

"Not my fault you're slow." JJ smiled down at Emily. Emily rolled her eyes and started to dig along side Morgan. JJ grabbed her phone and dialed Izzy.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Iz, I hate to tell you this but we're stuck here for awhile longer."

"That's ok, you think you'll be back for the fair?"

"We should. I gotta go ok?"

"Ok mom." JJ hung up and walked over to where they broke through.

"We've got a long day ahead of us don't we?" Emily asked and looked up at JJ.

"Grab a side Emily." Morgan said picking up part of the slab, soon they had uncovered doors.

"God," Hotch groaned. "BAU team, raid." He ordered and everyone fell in around him, guns drawn. Emily stood in front of JJ, Morgan threw a door open and they rushed in.

"It's a tunnel." Morgan said.

"Wow ten points for captain obvious." Emily said and JJ and Hotch chuckled.

"Help." They heard a faint voice and they moved down the tunnel till coming into a lit clearing. There in the middle was a girl no more than seventeen tied naked to a wood pole, she had dirt all over and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI, that's Jennifer we're gonna help you ok?" Emily said softly as she started to cut the ropes keeping the girl up. JJ made Morgan hand his shit over before scooting the men out of there.

"Here," JJ said handing the small girl the shirt. "it's ok, what's your name?"

"Sandy."

"Hey Sandy, we're gonna get you out of here and back home ok?" JJ smiled helping Emily carry the girl out.

"We need to get you checked out first then you can go home." Emily said walking to a medic.

"I just want my mom." The girl cried and Emily smiled, brushing the girl's hair back from her face.

"We'll call her ok?" Emily said and the girl nodded closing her eyes.

"I'll get her mom, you stay with her, Hotch and Morgan are going to charge the ass holes."

"Thank god." Emily smiled looking around she pulled JJ to her kissing her quickly. "I love you, without you we wouldn't have saved her."

"Not true, but I'll accept that." JJ smiled kissing Emily again before walking away.

"She your wife?" The medic asked as Emily climbed back in.

"Yeah."

"You're lucky." He smiled and looked up at Emily. "She's lucky too."

"I keep telling myself that everyday." Emily smiled back taking Sandy's hand in her's.

"How long?"

"A while." She smiled.

"Kids?"

"Two, well three sorta. Izzy and Tara both eighteen, and then Jaden who is almost nine."

"Sorta?"

"Tara is Izzy's fiancé, we sorta adopted her a while back."

"Ah, I see."

"You?"

"Not married, one kid, Samuel twenty-four."

"Wow, you don't look old enough."

"Neither do you."

"Early mistake."

"Fourteen."

"Ok, not that early, twenty-one."

"Oh don't worry I don't mind, Samuel is more like my brother than anything else, my parents raised him when his mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Hey we're here and so is your mom." JJ said smiling as she opened the doors to the back of the ambulance.

"Mom?" Sandy shot up right and jumped at her mom hugging her tightly, tears streaming down both women's faces.

"We did good." JJ said wrapping her arms around Emily.

"We did, now lets go home I miss my children." Emily said kissing the top of JJ's head.

x-x-x

Jaden looked around the gym, he spotted Lydia a few from him, he suddenly felt his project was stupid. The closer she got the more he tried to hide.

"Hey Jaden." Tara said walking up to him, she ruffled his hair.

"Tara, go away!" Jaden huffed trying to hide.

"What's the matter bud?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Liar." Tara watched his gaze. "Is it her?"

"No." Jaden squeaked and Tara smiled.

"You know I think it is." Tara said walking away Jaden felt relieved but then Lydia walked up.

"Hi Jaden."

"H…Hi Lydia." He grinned.

"I like your project."

"My mom helped me."

"Really? I bet you did most of it." She smiled and Tara watched from the other side of the table, a smile on her face.

"I did, I guess." He said scoffing the floor with his foot.

"What are you doing Tara?" Izzy asked as Tara craned over the projects, Tara pointed and Izzy looked smiling. "Lydia?"

"Yeah." Tara smiled wrapping her arms around Izzy, "Love is why we do everything isn't it?"

"Yes." Izzy smiled kissing Tara.

"Um, Jaden… Are they your family?" Lydia asked pointing at Izzy and Tara then at Emily and JJ.

"Mom!" Jaden's face lit up as he ran to his mothers, he gained Izzy and Tara's attention and soon all five of them were in a hug. Lydia smiled at the family, she was glad Jaden had such a nice family, he really caught a lot of crap for having two mother but seeing how loving his family was it made her feel even more like it was no different than any other family. Emily picked Jaden up hugging him close while JJ looked Tara and Izzy over smiling brightly at them.

"Don't ever be gone that long ever again." Jaden said tears falling down his face, Emily smiled and wiped them away as JJ did the same to Izzy.

"We'll try buddy, we'll try." Emily said kissing his forehead.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry for the long delay, I have figured out what is coming up, thing is the way it is it has no real order… which means I have been staring at all of it spread out on my floor going 'wtf do I do? Does this go here, or here, or should I cut it off here and do this, or oh look chocolate' so yes it's been a long journey and since I just realized that yes this part belongs right here I'm posting it, I should have at least one more part before I start the next set. Which is called, (just incase I'm wrong) White men in black suits.


	13. loser by beck

Emily grabbed the last bag before locking the door to the house they had six cars packed and ready to travel to the Jareau's house. Looking back at the cars she still couldn't figure out how she got stuck taking the dogs up while JJ only had to take Jaden who would be asleep in moment after starting. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi all agreed to drive a car up to help drive up, and with Izzy and Tara in the last car they would make it alright.

"Hey wait." Tara ran back to the house and grabbed the keys from Emily who rolled her eyes and followed Tara back in.

"What'd you forget?"

"The photo album."

"What album?"

"Well… you'll see." Tara smiled carrying a box out to the car.

"Everyone ready?" Emily asked looking at the ragged team of people they call a family.

"Mark's still not here." Tara said leaning against her car.

"Neither is Garica." Morgan said looking around when another car pulled up.

"Mark!" Tara smiled and ran to him hugging him. "I was getting worried."

"You, never." Mark smirked. "Gin said she'd come up later this week and so are my parents."

"Very good."

"Izzy." Mark smiled turning to the girl, Izzy smiled and walked into his arms hugging him.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well someone mentioned a lake and a endless supply of alcohol so I'm always open for it." He smiled and walked back over to his car.

"Alright all we have to wait for is Garcia."

"Not anymore." JJ smiled as her best friend pulled up the drive.

"Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked with Alex."

"It's alright I remember when this one was that young." Emily smiled ruffling Izzy's hair.

"Alright time to go." JJ said as everyone packed into cars.

"Boys in the car." Emily said helping Nico in. Turning she grabbed JJ around the waist and pulled her to herself. "I'll see you when we get there." Emily smiled kissing her.

"I'll take front you take last." JJ smiled rolling her eyes, kissing Emily.

"Mark are you following or are you getting in a car?" Emily asked looking at the young man.

"Following if you don't mind."

"We don't." She said making sure everyone got in a car. Looking back at a sleeping Jaden she smiled, they had a long drive ahead of them but the benefits were too much to even think about. Izzy was taking the first shift of the long drive while letting Tara rest, she got in the driver seat and looked at Tara who was smiling ear to ear.

"What's got you so happy?"

"The next time we're home we'll be married." Tara said.

"That is a good thought huh?"

"Very." Tara kissed Izzy smiling.

x-x-x

A/n: alright I think this is it for this story, next is White Men in Black Suits, I've got a lot of heart to hearts written and was wondering if there are any two characters you definitely want to see talk or duke it out, please tell me, I have all theses great ideas but no way to string them together so any ideas are welcome.


	14. loser by 3 doors down

Ok so guess who is a MAJOR loser, me that's right. Chapter 9 is the missing chapter that I so awesomely found today while looking for another part which I still cant find. So nothing has changed beside that little bit of info which is actually need to know stuff. Thanks. Oh and yes this is now complete.


End file.
